


Inverse

by tailor31415



Series: Can't Have WangXian Without Kink [9]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, PWP, handstand sex, post-novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailor31415/pseuds/tailor31415
Summary: They finally have handstand sex. The end.





	Inverse

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the scene at the end of Chapter 114 and [ this nsfw picture ](http://sexpositions.club/positions/213.html)  
(some minor dual cultivation, pregnancy kink, and rimming included in this as well)

Wei WuXian was impulsive, but he wasn't completely stupid with lust. Really, he wasn't.

So when they decided to try it, he cleverly suggested they practice with their clothes on first, so they weren't awkwardly flopping around completely naked, tumbling over each other onto the floor and ending up in a messy pile of bare limbs and sweaty skin and…. Well, they could do that later too, just for fun.

First Lan WangJi got into position, pushing himself up on his palms so gracefully Wei WuXian almost thought that he was meant to be that way all day long. He imagined looking down on Lan WangJi all day, accidentally kicking dust into his mouth or maybe even stepping on his hair unintentionally, and burst into giggles. 

Face showing not a hint of exertion, Lan WangJi chided him softly, "Wei WuXian."

"Alright, alright," he laughed, approaching him. He looked his body up and down. With the robes on, every inch of his muscle was hidden away, but Wei WuXian could still see the hints of the thick shape of his limbs beneath the fabric and drool started to pool in his mouth.

He stepped a bit to the left, then to the right, tilting his head this way and that, and then tapped his finger against his chin. "I guess I should just…" he leaned forward, resting his forehead on one of Lan WangJi's thighs, which tensed just slightly at the touch. He looked down the length of his chest and met Lan WangJi's gaze. The man's eyebrows twitched, just minisculely, and Wei WuXian smirked. 

"Lan Zhan, oh, Lan Zhan, do you have a suggestion?" He fluttered his hands up and down the man's sides, flickering from place to place in the most teasing way.

Expression cool as ice, Lan WangJi replied, "Wrap your legs around my shoulders."

Wei WuXian paused, hands clenching into the belt at Lan WangJi's waist, and then he gulped at the mental image. But that would put his…..right in front of….oh.

He went to wrap his arms around Lan WangJi's thighs, so his face would be pressed right into the fabric covering his groin, when there was a sound from the front of the _jingshi_.

The door opened and revealed Lan XiChen, who froze in the doorway and stared in. He immediately shut the door. Then he opened it again. They all opened their mouths to speak, but Lan XiChen quickly shut the door once more. Then he opened it and said, cool and composed, "WangJi, can we speak privately for a moment?"

Wei WuXian played with the tassel on Bichen while he waited, humming to himself and smacking it back and forth to flutter through the air to the beat. Lan WangJi entered the _jingshi_ again after a long moment and slowly shut the door behind himself. 

Wei WuXian turned towards him in anticipation and nearly burst out laughing at the faint look of consternation on Lan WangJi's face.

"My brother advises that we take care with any acrobatics in the _jingshi_," he said solemnly. Wei WuXian slowly made his way across the room towards him, slinking his hips from side to side in his most seductive strut. "He would like to remind you of the importance of stretching before physical activities."

"I'm the best at stretching," Wei WuXian replied, dragging a finger up Lan WangJi's chest, "Should I show you, gege?"

Lan WangJi caught his hand and brought his fingers up to his lips, taking his fingertip just barely into his mouth and flicking his tongue against it. "Mn," he agreed. 

He pulled Wei WuXian close, their hips bumping together, and then gripped one of his thighs and guided it up onto his shoulder.

Wei WuXian leaned forwards, pushing up on the toes of his stabilizing foot, and pressed their lips together. "Watch me, Lan Zhan!" he called, stretching himself back ever-so-slowly until his fingers trailed against the floor, Lan WangJi's grip firm at his waist to keep him from falling.

Grin on his face, he opened his eyes and looked over the interior of the _jingshi_. 

"Wait, I know!" He somersaulted over, flinging his captured leg over his head and rolling onto his feet and springing up. "I can use Bichen!" He dashed over to the stand and lifted Bichen up, grinning at Lan WangJi. "You can just control it and I'll hold on to it so I'll be up in the air and -"

"No," Lan WangJi was visibly trembling as he cut him off, tips of his ears a bright red. 

Wei WuXian grumbled and turned around, placing Bichen back into place on the stand. Then he paused there with his hand on its sheath, another thought dancing through his head. "Oh!" He shot a smirk at Lan WangJi.

Door fully sealed this time, in the quiet of the night when everyone else in the Cloud Recesses would be asleep, Wei WuXian stripped down in excitement as he watched Lan WangJi slowly fold his robes on the other side of the room.

They had cleared a nice wide area where the ceiling was the highest and Wei WuXian shifted from foot to foot there in anticipation as he waited for Lan WangJi to come over. When he was a few steps away, he threw himself at the man and locked their lips together as Lan WangJi caught him firmly around the shoulders and waist to support his weight. 

"Are you ready?" he asked as he pulled his mouth away, lips slick with their shared saliva. He ran his tongue over his lips and grinned at Lan WangJi.

"Yes," he answered, lowering Wei WuXian back to the ground.

"Are you sure? You won't drop me?" he probed teasingly, placing his hand on Lan WangJi's shoulder in a comforting manner, "It's okay to admit you're not strong enough, HanGuang-Jun."

Lan WangJi caught his wrist in a firm grip and squeezed tightly, "I will not drop you." He squeezed again and then, so quickly Wei WuXian almost missed it while blinking, dropped to the floor and pushed himself up into a flawless handstand.

Wei WuXian gulped and then, at Lan WangJi's prompting, "Wei Ying," took the short step forward, closing the distance between them so his thighs brushed against Lan WangJi's sides. 

They had practiced a few times, so he knew exactly where his limbs should go, but he still felt butterflies swirling in his stomach as he raised his arms, thrill rushing through him at the thought of how Lan WangJi would be supporting every bit of his weight in a moment. 

How he'd be entrusting his safety to the man completely.

He grinned and lunged forward, almost leaping onto the man as he wrapped his arms around his thighs and his legs around the man's shoulders.

He clung close to him, almost like a frog clinging to a tree trunk, and burst out giggling at the mental image. 

Lan WangJi's tongue on his skin had him choking on that laugh a moment later and he gulped back his cough before he focused his eyes down his nose to the length before his face.

Lan WangJi wasn't completely hard yet, probably from the handstand, but, as he took the tip between his lips and tongued at it gently, it quickly thickened in his mouth until it was throbbing and stiff.

Below, Lan WangJi's tongue worked its way along the soft skin of his inner thigh towards his entrance. Each brush of that tongue had him shuddering, eyes crossing with sensation, so he closed his eyes and focused on the shaft in his mouth.

He worked at it with his tongue, a mirror of the actions below, swirling from one side to the other, flicking his tongue hard against the surface and then soothing the spot with a gentle lave the next moment. 

Lan WangJi exhaled hard against his skin, the heat brushing against his entrance and making him shudder, and then that tongue thrust up inside him and he grunted loudly around the length in his mouth.

He swallowed, gulping the tip down towards the back of his throat, and tensed his lips a few times as he tried to catch his breath. That tongue kept working within him, lashing almost violently against his inner walls to make him tremble and groan.

Each moan in his throat had him trembling around Lan WangJi's shaft and the man would flick his tongue even harder each time, a feedback loop that could continue until they both came hard and collapsed on the floor.

But that's not how Wei WuXian wanted this to end tonight, so he slowly pulled his head back until Lan WangJi's member popped out from his mouth and heaved shuddering breaths against his groin as he tried to gather his words. "Let's….let me flip," he managed to mumble out, as his insides trembled against that hot, wet tongue within. He bit his lip against a groan as Lan WangJi made some move with his tongue to thicken it right at his entrance, stretching his hole wide, and pinched at Lan WangJi's thigh. "Lan Zhan! Help me down!"

With a huff, Lan WangJi pulled his tongue free and set his teeth against Wei WuXian's thigh, biting firmly in admonishment. 

But he still complied, lifting one hand off the ground to support Wei WuXian's neck carefully as he gracelessly flopped down onto his back. With trembling arms, Wei WuXian pushed himself up and went over to drag the table with Bichen's stand closer. 

Lan WangJi lowered himself to rest on the length of his forearms, elbows to the floor, and Wei WuXian grinned as he gripped onto Bichen with both hands and flipped his legs up quickly, locking his thighs around Lan WangJi's with his ankles crossed behind the man's back. 

Their gazes locked as Lan WangJi pushed himself back up onto his palms, taking a majority of Wei WuXian's weight carried at his waist, and Wei WuXian's arms stretched out to their full length so he was suspended between Bichen and the connection of their hips. 

Lan WangJi's hot, still-hard shaft slotted right in between Wei WuXian's legs and he whined out a long "Lan Zhan" as he squirmed, trying to get the tip to line up properly with his hole.

He was still loose from the tongue-fucking from before and once they were aligned, Lan WangJi's tip slid right in his gaping entrance and made him gasp. He panted for a moment, squeezing tight with his thighs, and then let himself go lax. Lan WangJi was supporting almost all of his weight, so that his grip on Bichen was just to stabilize himself as his chest heaved for air. Like this, he'd just have to remain steady while Lan WangJi did all of the work. He squeezed down again, using all of his muscles from his abdomen on downwards this time, and said with a drawl, "Lan Er-gege, aren't you going to do something?"

The flex of his muscles almost forced Lan WangJi back out of him and Lan WangJi gave him a fierce look before he parted his lips and took in a deep breath.

And it went on.

And on.

And on.

His chest swelled and his skin started to take on a darker sheen as he channeled blood and _qi_ throughout his muscles. Wei WuXian shivered in anticipation and bit down on the tip of his tongue as Lan WangJi sealed his lips closed again and then, with a small flare of his nostrils, crossed his ankles far above Wei WuXian's head.

Then he flexed his own abdomen, making his lower body, held up in the air, tilt slightly, and his cock slid deeper in one slow, slow thrust.

Wei WuXian groaned as Lan WangJi flexed again and again and again, entering just a bit deeper each time, until the man reached hilt deep with a dull slap of skin-on-skin impact.

Through that connection, he could feel the tension in Lan WangJi's body, the way he was trembling just slightly from effort, and he gulped as blood continued to rush to his head and make his mind swirl. 

As he tried to corral his spinning thoughts, Lan WangJi bent his knees slightly, so his lower legs tilted backwards slightly to serve as a counter-balance. The movement had him shifting inside Wei WuXian, churning his insides and making him gasp, and then the man shuffled from one hand to the other before firmly setting both palms on the floor again and sucking in another deep breath.

Then he began to work his muscles again, drawing his shaft back out and then thrusting forward in long, slow, deep pushes. Each thrust had the full length of his cock dragging heavily against Wei WuXian's prostate, the force of gravity adding to the pressure and making Wei WuXian yelp as sensation sparked up his spine. 

His sweat dripped down like slow raindrops towards the floor, a drop or two splashing out to land on Lan WangJi's forehead, where his own beads of sweat sprouted up and slid slowly towards his forehead ribbon. Heat spread between them as the circulating energy in Lan WangJi's body evaporated the sweat from his skin, the steam rising from his chest and brushing against Wei WuXian's stomach.

Wei WuXian gripped hard at the ever-cool Bichen as Lan WangJi's length within him grew warmer and warmer, thicker and thicker, from the surging blood. His neglected erection started dribbling against his belly, each thrust forcing out a stream of come as if he were being slowly milked.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, I can't - " he gulped hard. The waves of pleasure were washing over him, far too slowly, far too deeply, and he was almost afraid that he was about to pass out as his head kept spinning. He begged, "Go faster!" 

"Mn!" Lan WangJi replied, hands clenching into fists. He rolled them so he was supported on his knuckles and then bent his arms so his body rocked with each flex of his biceps. 

Their hips slapped together loudly with each thrust as Lan WangJi built up speed and Wei WuXian dropped his head as his mouth fell open in a near-silent scream. His vocal chords trembled in a high-pitched whine as his body clamped down on that hot, slick length within him.

With one final flex, Lan WangJi buried himself as deeply as possible and shuddered as he came, come shot deeper than ever before due to the position, until Wei WuXian felt like it was about to reach his throat.

He chuckled as he fought for breath, his own cock dribbling one last glob of come down his chest that slid down almost to his chin. "You filled my belly, Lan Zhan," he crowed as he watched the man let out a long, slow breath with his eyes closed. "Do I look pregnant?"

Lan WangJi's eyes shot open, his eyes red and pupils blown wide from the handstand, and he grunted, "Wei Ying!"

"Yes!" Wei WuXian replied, squirming his sweat-slick thighs against Lan WangJi's hips so their groins wiggled against each other, sticky and damp, "I'm here!"

Lan WangJi grit his teeth and reached a hand up, fingers sliding slightly on Wei WuXian's come-covered chest before he found a stable grip. Supporting Wei WuXian up in the air, he slowly disengaged their hips and then lowered himself to the ground. Every movement was grace and beauty, as always, and then he shifted up on his knees to draw Wei WuXian down into his arms. 

Wei WuXian released Bichen with a light pat goodbye and wrapped his arms around his man's neck. "Well?" he asked, glancing down towards his belly.

Lan WangJi refused to look down, eyes locked on Wei WuXian's face instead. He leaned up and fit their lips together, slipping not just his tongue into his mouth but also an exhalation of refined spiritual energy. 

Wei WuXian drank it down happily, warmth spilling down his throat to mix with the heat of the come in his gut, and then he nuzzled their foreheads together, content and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Kudos/comments always appreciated~


End file.
